


in the noble name of ridding monsters

by kittylovesbambi



Category: Mr Queen, Queen Cheorin, 철인왕후 | Mr. Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittylovesbambi/pseuds/kittylovesbambi
Summary: soyong can't stop thinking of cheoljong's nightmares
Relationships: Shin Hyesun/Kim Junghyun | Mr Queen
Comments: 14
Kudos: 108





	in the noble name of ridding monsters

**Author's Note:**

> totally self-indulgent and probably historically very inaccurate. this idea has been bouncing around my head for a week or two already and i finally gave in so, here it is. we can't have enough of mr queen right :'D
> 
> I used soyong/her simply because i'm not entirely sure of what pronouns to use for sobong. that's why i tagged "f/m" but also "others".

Soyong paces in her room, her ladies-in-waiting looking on worriedly. The head eunuch has sent word that the king will be not visiting tonight, opting to stay up to clear the pile of petitions that have been begging his attention for days now.

_"The king does not want to keep you up," he had said earlier in the evening. "He will likely be done only after midnight."_

She clicks her tongue in annoyance.

"I do not want to keep you up at night," she mocked, muttering under her breath. "That's new."

Lady Choi looks up on reflex, eyes wide.

"Lady Choi! Hongyeon-ah!" She announces all of a sudden, hands on her hips. Lady Choi lowers her head again in deference.

"We're going over!"

"But, my queen, the king has sa-"

"I'm just going to, erm." She had been so preoccupied that she hasn't conjured an excuse for Lady Choi just yet. "I have, erm, a book! yes, that I really want to read. It has to be read tonight. It'll be quick, he'll understand."

And she marches out before Lady Choi can get another word out. Lady Choi sighs, eyes wistful for an alternate universe where her queen is less willful. 

"A queen cannot be a hinderance to her king's work," was what she wanted to say. "It's not about understanding, as he always understands you."

* * *

Soyong picked up her pace once she's outside. The king's quarters are near, but not near enough, in her opinion. She thinks of him trembling under his blankets, muttering in fear at a monster she cannot see, a creature tucked at the back of his eyelids that haunted him and only him, an invisible enemy that she cannot fight for him even if she wanted to. But what she can do is to chase it away before it reaches him and engulfs him completely at the break of dawn, even if it's just temporary.

And she can't do that when he's an entire building away! For god's sake. Rich people and their over-extravagant living arrangements. 

"I'm here!" she announces her arrival at the door before any of the servants could even bow properly. The head eunuch first blinks in confusion at her presence, but then it clicks. He quickly signals the maids to open the door and announces her arrival.

When he said that the petitions were piling up, he wasn't kidding. The stack on the table matched his height as he sat up straight on the chair, with a few other opened ones littering the table. He finishes the sentence before looking up, brows furrowed. He really needs to get going with these petitions.

"My queen, I thought I had sent word that I will be staying up to read the petitions today. Did you not receive the message?"

"Oh, I got it," she replies shortly, her lower lip jutted out in defiance.

"Then..." He closes his eyes, pressing two fingers in the middle of his eyes and rubbing in slow circles, carefully choosing his next words. "Is there a reason why you wish to see me so urgently?"

"Well, I was gonna borrow a-," The slipshod excuse dies on her lips as she gets a proper look at him. She clicked her tongue again. Stupid Cheoljong, how can he already look this tired when he only started reading those things like 2 hours ago? Well, he did spend an entire day at court today, but still...

Argh. Fine. Call her a saint.

"I want to sleep here," she blurts out, not noticing her own voice and gaze softening. 

He looks up in surprise.

"What?" He notices, heart skipping a beat involuntarily. 

"What are you, deaf?" She repeats, voice louder and gestures bigger now. "I said I want to sleep here."

Soyong fidgets and mumbles, continuing, "It's pretty cold over at Daejojeon today, I bet the blankets here are thicker."

"But, my queen." A laugh stifled. "You can simply ask for more blankets from Lady Choi. I'll be up late and you should rest early."

She shoots him a glare, all bark and no bite.

" _You should rest early_." She sneers, entirely inappropriate as he responds in mock anger.

"Wha-"

"Wake me up when you're going to bed." She turns and makes her way to the sleeping area, turning around the corner and out of sight before continuing, "I'd rather be woken up that way than having my sleep disrupted by you mewling over your nightmares."

The king blinks twice, eyes wide. A pause. 

"Alright," he concedes, obedient.

"And you better not steal my blankets!" She calls out, voice muffled. 

"Yes, my queen," He replies, unable to stop his smile colouring the way he uttered her title.

He presses his lips together, the edges curling upwards. 

Ah, now he _really_ has to get going with these petitions.

* * *

The head eunuch comes in with Lady Choi, armed with refreshments for the king and queen. He takes one look around and dismisses Lady Choi before making his way to the table the king is seated at. He replaces the empty cup of Arabian jasmine with one freshly brewed before bowing in retreat.

"How is it? I hope our queen is not disrupting the king in his work," Lady Choi asks outside, anxious for her queen. 

"You don't have to worry, Lady Choi," he smiles, recalling the giddy grin he glimpsed on the king from behind his upside down scroll. The stack of documents was already down by half in the mere two hours since the queen's arrival. "He always does better when he has something to look forward to."

* * *

In the morning, the king wakes first, as he usually does. He settles into the weight of her head on his arm and her leg thrown over his hip as he opens his eyes. 

In his arms, his queen snores.

And in her arms, he smiles. 

**Author's Note:**

> i only realised this after i wrote this but er, yall can decide if "sleeps together" involves other extra-curricular activities 👀


End file.
